


Give my love to a shooting star

by draconianApathy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconianApathy/pseuds/draconianApathy
Summary: During a night of shooting stars that isn't actually the exact night, Roman convinces Virgil to sneak out in the middle of the night to wish upon a star.





	Give my love to a shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> I will give a cookie to the first one that notices the meme reference.  
To be honest I'm not exactly proud of my writing style in this one? It could have been better I guess??  
Well, it's literally almost four am over here, so that's the most I can do for now.  
There are no warnings for this one apart from some swear words, just a ton of fluff and pining, enjoy!
> 
> (also i have no idea if the night of shooting stars is a thing only in Italy but if it isn't let's pretend for this one time)

_ ❝ Let your colors burn and brightly burst_

_Into a million sparks that all disperse_

_And illuminate a world that'll try to bring you down_

_But not this time_ _❞_

Virgil bolted awake to the noise of a loud thump he was _sure_ he had heard and that didn't just come from his dream. Then again, his subconscious often found delight in messing with his perceiving.

He looked to his right, noticing an odd source of light from the corner of his eye, only to find it was simply his phone's screen that had lit up.

Had the power just gone out? Was that a thunder that woke him? There was no sign of raining outside, though. An earthquake then?

Powerful enough to pull his charger's plug but not violent enough to make him aware of it.

Or maybe he was just too sleep drunk to think of plausible ideas.

He took the phone in his hands to check the time and, before he could even find the strength in his body to push a button, the screen lit up again.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he read the most recent messages that appeared on his lock screen.

_Why the fuck was Roman texting him at four a.m. and how the hell did he know his name in fucking Cyrillic?_

Virgil just scrolled through an entire list of variations of his name in different languages until he got to the bottom of the chat, a single plain line lying on his own text box.

_ **Look out the window, Rapunzel.**_

After a deep sigh, a single “What?” escaped his mouth. He begrudgingly tore the sheets off of his legs and made his way towards the required location.

When he opened the windows to take a better look of the night outside, he thought he had been lucid dreaming, everything just felt too real and he could have definitely gone back to sleep.

But no, there he was. Roman. Standing in the middle of the front yard, fully dressed like he had to take a trip somewhere. Instead of being in bed, taking time for his beloved beauty sleep.

Smiling like the insane gorgeous bastard he was.

« I could literally sue you for trespassing. » Virgil whispered before Roman could say anything. « And I am really tempted right now. »

« How about, say, you come down here and you leave with me for a _resplendent_ journey? » Roman parted his arms, showing him that trademark detestable smirk that never failed to give Virgil unwanted butterflies to fly around in his stomach. Who had even _invited_ them?

« You've got to be kidding me. It's four a.m. »

« We don't need light where we're going. »

Virgil took a moment to consider. Yep, he was definitely lucid dreaming. Because _that_ just now didn't make any sense.

« I expect you to be out in five, bring your hoodie since it might get cold. Just wear something comfy. »

As much as Virgil had wanted to ignore him and pass out on his bed again, he would have felt too bad to turn him down, so he complied (obviously taking more time than necessary) to the crazy dead of the night plan.

He didn't miss how Roman had beamed at his sight as he got out of the door and approached him and his car.

The ride only took a few minutes and a couple of “I can't believe you're actually making me do this” for them to arrive at their destination.

Even though all Virgil could see was a hill.

More precisely, a hill in the middle of the absolute nothingness, where no other human being could be seen.

Roman pretended he didn't notice the puzzled expression on his face as he gently took his wrist and tugged him forward, silently leading the way up the hill.

« I feel like I'm in a teenage romance movie that was given one star by the majority of rating sites. »

« It's because you still haven't sensed the magic of the night. »

« Okay, hold on a sec. » Virgil held his hands up, causing his arm to slip away from Roman's grip.

They stopped, halfway through their climb.

« You've been acting weird all night and I'm too stupid to understand anything right now. There has to be a meaning behind this. »

Roman looked him in the eyes, barely able to recognize the color with only the moonbeam as a source of light. And sometimes that was all it took for Virgil to melt right on the spot.

« You seriously don't know? » despite them being the only ones around, his voice sounded so soft and quiet that Virgil wasn't even sure he had heard correctly.

Seeing that he wasn't going to answer anytime soon, Roman let out a small giggle.

Not to scorn him, but mostly because he could understand how the situation might have looked ridiculous out of context.

Virgil didn't realize he was holding his breath when the other paced forward and deliberately took his hands. « Aw, come on Virge. » he started swinging their arms. « The 10th of August. The night of the shooting stars! »

« Uh … I'm pretty sure you just made that up. »

Roman dropped his hands and sighed, a playful smile on his lips. « It's an Italian thing, actually. They say if you look at the sky on the night of the 10th of August, you will see shooting stars! »

Seeing the excitement literally glowing in his eyes, Virgil almost felt bad for ruining the moment.

« Buddy, I hate to break it to you but … it's kind of already the 11th. » he made a face, as if he was bracing for impact while realization struck Roman. A myriad of emotions could be seen on his face, but the most imposing one was the one you felt when everything went downhill right after someone said "well, what could go worse?".

Before he started internally screaming, Virgil tried to restore the previous peaceful moment. « But, » he tentatively took a step forward. « we could ignore that and see if we're lucky, I guess. »

Roman beaming with pure joy was the best reward he could have gotten for saving the situation. « You're not mad I took you here in vain? »

« As I think I've already said three times, it's four a.m. » Virgil resumed his climbing, only to look back at his companion once he was some steps ahead. « We might as well make this count. »

Soon enough, he was reached by a satisfied Roman, stealing furtive glances at his side.

And the moment he locked his arm with Virgil he totally did it for safety reasons.

What if one of them tripped over and hurt himself? He had to be careful in advance.

There was absolutely no other reason.

When heat rose to his cheeks, though, he remembered the balcony bit in which Juliet thanked the dark of the night so that Romeo wouldn't have been able to see her blush.

Not too long after, they made it to the apex of the hill: the lack of street lamps nearby and the cloudless night both contributed to making that the best spot to stargaze.

Roman sat on the grass already looking up at the stars, rapidly joined by Virgil, who shifted the hoodie in his hands.

In no time, both of them were lying down, their arms stretched behind their heads, elbows barely brushing. 

« What if we fell asleep? »

« Then we're going to see the sunrise. »

« Don't tell me you set an alarm. »

« Maybe. »

Roman took his phone and earbuds out, holding one for Virgil, who inspected it unsure before accepting it. 

He had no idea why he was so fixated on simply stargazing, looking for shooting stars that probably would never show up, but noticing how kind and soft Roman had gotten for the occasion made him feel like a kid discovering the world for the first time. It was an endearing sight and he was not going to ruin that anytime soon.

Virgil relaxed himself, he let one arm on top of his chest while the other one laid beside his head. His eyelids though, they felt heavy, and he was being lulled back to sleep by the calm melody playing in his right ear. 

That was before he heard Roman's sudden gasp, before he pointed to the sky and called out his name. 

« Virgil, look! »

He opened his eyes, to be met with the remaining of stardust fading away before he could find the shooting star. 

Roman turned to the side for a moment and faced him. Virgil wasn't sure if the stardust had actually fallen on Roman and he was now glowing brighter than any constellation or if it was only his sleep deprivation pulling tricks on him.

Either way, he wanted to reach out and brush some off of his cheek.

« Oh my- another one! » this time, he couldn't contain his excitement and took Virgil's hand almost automatically, immediately lacing their fingers together. He brought their joined hands over his own heart, beating at the usual high speed of when adrenaline rushed over him. 

Virgil stopped caring how many shooting stars he missed as long as he was going to have that sight for himself only. 

There was a moment of silence as Roman stared at the spot where the second shooting star had fallen for them. He sat upright, his earbud falling at his side. 

« I've been trying to do this for years. » he admitted, Virgil could hear the smile in his voice.

Roman turned to him. « For literal years I've been waiting for this little opportunity. » it was stupid of Virgil to hope that he actually meant something else. That he meant he had been wanting him for the same amount of time he did. 

Virgil saw a third shooting star right behind Roman's head.

Their fingers were still intertwined. 

Would it have been stupid of Virgil to make a wish, too?

Roman leaned down at a dangerous distance, placing his free hand beside Virgil's head.

« Did you see that? » his soft voice was replaced by a low whisper, as if he were more focused on the person in front of him rather than his own words. 

Virgil fought the will to close the gap and, instead, raised his hand to brush off that stardust from his cheek that made him so stupidly pretty.

He couldn't find it in himself to admit he wasn't able to speak because every aspect of that moment made him breathtaking.

His hand lingered as he felt Roman lean in his touch.

When the leaning started to move down again, Virgil knew he was done for.

A shooting star could've been falling on their heads and he wouldn't have noticed. It wouldn't have fallen harder than they had been for each other.

He couldn't understand the lyrics in his ear anymore.

Roman brushed his lips, savoring the anticipation right before the bliss. Then he melted into it, with small, quick and uncertain pecks at first that grew into slow, soft reciprocated kisses.

As one broke apart, the other pulled him in again, they met halfway, untangled their hands and let them wander on their cheeks, backs, hair.

Both of them were sitting when they were catching their breaths, unable to stop smiling despite how much their faces could have hurt. 

Roman gave a quick glance at the sky, before directing all of his attention again to the gorgeous and messy work of art in front of him. 

« Did you make a wish? »

Virgil chuckled silently as he started to lean in again.

« I don't think I needed to. » 


End file.
